Her Black Butler
by Rhapsodist
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive is not only the heiress to her deceased parents' company and title, but to a dark legacy for which she has pledged to revenge herself and family. With the help of her demonic butler, of course. fem!ciel. rating possibly to change.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I kept wishing there were more AU, fem!Ciel fics out there, so I thought I would get off my but and finally get back to writing. This is the first thing I have written in quite a while so be kind. I do not have a betta so if anyone is interested PM me and I would love to get someone else's feedback before publishing. Disclaimer: this isn't mine, obviously. Enjoy!

Chapter One

As morning light peaked through the curtains of Ciel Phantomhive's bed chamber, it occurred to the youth that no amount of sunlight, duty, or revenge would stir her from the bed this day. For today was once again the young mistress's birthday, a day she detested above all other days of the year. It never failed to throw into stark relief all that she had lost, the pain she had endured, and those goals which she had not yet attained. She was drawn from her melancholy thoughts as the door to her bedroom quietly opened and her butler stepped in with a tea tray in hand.

Sebastian was immediately aware that his mistress was awake, yet he moved so silently and reverently about the room as if he was hesitating to disturb the most sacred tomb. The air was so thick with his mistress's sadness that he could almost taste it emanating from her petite form on the bed. The silence was broken as he presented her with her daily cup.

"Mistress, forgive the assumption, but I thought to provide a beverage more soothing to you this morning." As Sebastian placed the china in front of her, Ciel was met with a rich aroma of chocolate instead of her normal tea. She wanted to be angry with Sebastian for presenting her with such a childish beverage, but instead she accepted the cup and lifted it to her lips for a small taste. While it was indeed very different from her normal brew, the beverage seemed to perfectly meet a hidden desire in her for that innocence she had lost all those years ago. Of course, she could never show such weakness to Sebastian.

"Do not make such an assumption again; I will tolerate this impertinence only because I wish to be left alone. I do not want to be disturbed today and I expect for you and my incompetent staff to last one more day without blowing up my mansion." While Ciel's words were sharp, they lacked their usual venom that would make her butler smirk.

"Yes my Lady."

As Sebastian closed the bedroom door behind him, he pondered the frailty of his young master. He usually found himself very indifferent to the sex of his mistress, but every so often he would see her unguarded and quite vulnerable, and he would be lying if he said it did not affect him. Demons did not often contract themselves out to those whom they did not feel a certain connection to; this compatibility made the bond stronger and enticed the demon to value the contract with greater diligence. And of course, the final meal was so much sweeter. Sebastian had contracted with all types of humans in his existence, from the very young to the old, male or female, rich and poor. Generally he didn't discriminate if he thought the soul was worth it, but never before had he been set off balance by the concern he felt for his current mistress. He didn't like it. Still, he recognized the fragility of her current state, brought on by the worst of memories, and decided to stay close today, despite his mistress' command to leave her in peace. He had a feeling that his services would be needed before this dark shadow had passed.

* * *

><p>Several hours later Ciel was still in her bed, neither awake nor truly asleep. She knew that she would never find rest on a day like this and the silence of the room was beginning to eat away at her. She despised herself in that moment. She was the Lady Ciel Phantomhive, heir to a multinational corporation, and controller of a demon from hell. With all this power at her fingertips, her current melancholy left her disgusted. She resolved to put this gloom behind her and focus on the one thing that would truly grant her peace: revenge. She threw her legs over the side of the bed and rose to look out the window over her vast estate.<p>

The grounds seemed to still be intact so at least Finny hadn't completely mangled them today, she heard nothing in the way of explosions so her evening meal was probably not in jeopardy, and not once had her ears been assaulted by the wailing of Mey-Rin. It seemed that Sebastian had attained the impossible and controlled her staff as requested. The curve of her lip lifted ever so slightly at the thought of a bedraggled Sebastian finally tying them all down to prevent them from doing any further damage.

With this last amusing thought Ciel pulled herself up to her not-very-imposing five feet and five inches and readied herself for the late afternoon. In a strong but quiet voice, which lacked in volume not because she could not produce it but as if I was beneath her to degrade herself thus, Ciel called out to her demon butler. "Sebastian, I require you." In barely a second Sebastian had opened her door and Ciel wondered if he had been lurking, just waiting for her to pull herself together.

"You called young mistress?" It was a statement though he framed it as a question. His causal tone was underlined with the strength of steel and Ciel realized that he had anticipated her actions before she knew them herself. This great instinct to anticipate her wishes had annoyed Ciel in the past as it contributed to his smug attitude more every day, but she was also gratified for at the moment she didn't feel much like speaking and Sebastian seemed to understand this too. Without a word he moved to the armoire in her room and removed the appropriate garments. Though Ciel moved from the window, she said very little as Sebastian dressed her. He was so gentle you would imagine he was crafting a doll, and indeed he was for she looked very beautiful when he was done. As he went to tie the dark emerald lace eye patch that would match her current gown, Ciel turned her head and moved out of his reach. Sebastian was confused though he did not show it, and waited for his mistress to speak.

"I'm eighteen years old today, Sebastian. I need to start acting like it. No more hiding; I need to find the people who did this to me. Now that I am of age Edward will want to be married, and I cannot resign myself to any life in which I do not get my revenge. I think it best that we move up our plans, I would hate to marry Edward only to leave him a very young widower as soon as my revenge is complete and you take what is owed to you." Ciel's voice was strong with her conviction and Sebastian was gratified to see her convictions grow strong once again. For almost eight years he had lived for this moment when her resolve would harden and she would seek that final retribution. "Sebastian, I want yo-"

"AAAAAAAAAHHH!"

Ciel was cut off by the piecing shriek of Mey-Rin, who was no doubt over reacting to something happening downstairs. Ciel sighed.

"Come Sebastian, let us for now attend to the running, or should I say ruining, of the house." Ciel swept from the room in a 'swish' of her large petticoat and made her way down the grand staircase. The sight that greeted her was the last she had expected.

"Ciel! My darling! Happy birthday! Oh, I am so excited that you are all dressed to go out, I have prepared the most wonderful evening for us. Only the best of course for my betrothed!" Edward Middleford had said his entire speech in one breath while bounding up the stairs to Ciel, his childhood betrothed who he could now finally marry after so many years of waiting. To Ciel's great surprise, Edward swept her quickly up into his arms, a most improper greeting from a gentleman, though not unexpected from Edward.

Sebastian, who had arrived behind his mistress, was suddenly struck by a sharp feeling in his stomach. Looking at Edward holding Ciel with such possession, Sebastian felt the first pangs of jealousy he had felt in a hundred years. He brushed off the sensation, knowing that Ciel's soul truly belonged to him as he convinced himself that her soul was the only thing he coveted.

Indeed, Ciel herself had seen Sebastian over Edward's shoulder when he embraced her and wondered what it would feel like to be held by him. Of course he had held her many times in the course of his duties; she had once carried her over twenty miles all the way back to Phantomhive manor after she had been abducted by a deranged business partner trying to blackmail her. Though she was only fourteen at the time, Ciel remembered feeling safe. Safer than she had felt since her parents were murdered and she had been tortured and sold into slavery. Now, here is Edward's arms she felt less assured and wondered what that said about her that she felt safer in the arms of a demon than her own fiancé.

"O my dear Ciel, we will have the most lovely time! If you are ready to go now we can have a light supper before we leave for the opera. Doesn't that sound lovely?" Edward questioned her with the excitement of a puppy and a look of adoration in his eyes. As children Edward had always accepted his marital arrangement with Ciel and they had developed a friendship, but now that she had grown into her true womanly beauty Edward had a much more eager attitude towards marriage. He truly did care for her, and this made Ciel feel all the more guilty. She did love him in her own way but her choices had taken her down a different path, one that would never include Edward or the family he wanted to have with her.

"Mistress, your coat." Sebastian had suddenly reappeared with the fur she would often wear to the theater and her longer black gloves to replace the short house gloves she had put on earlier. As he placed the wrap around her pale shoulders, Sebastian's finger lightly brushed the skin of Ciel's collarbone. Ciel was unprepared for the delicate sensation and felt herself enjoying the small pleasure. Unlike when Sebastian had touched her before to dress her or protect her, this light touch seemed so much more intimate. She could have dismissed it if she didn't know that every move Sebastian made was deliberate. She looked over her shoulder and up to his angular face, not knowing what she would find there. What she saw surprised her; for just a moment the most intense expression passed over Sebastian's normally implacable features. At first she wanted to call it jealousy, but that wasn't quite right. This expression was so much more commanding: possession. Indeed he did own her in a way and it seemed he was marking his claim of some kind. While Ciel understood why he would feel this way, she had no idea that he would ever express it so openly.

As for Sebastian, he didn't know what was going on. Despite Ciel's belief to the contrary, he had no idea why he touched her as he helped her put on her fur. It wasn't an accident, but he couldn't imagine the reason why he had so deliberately sought out the warmth of her skin. As she turned her head to look up at him he saw her delicate features as they glowed with her pale beauty. To think that she would every look up at Edward that way made him suddenly rageful and for just a moment his masked slipped. She was _his_ and no other's. It wasn't until he saw the surprise on his mistress' face that he realized he must have given something away. They continued to look at each other, both masks now in place and hiding their inner sensations, but they never broke eye contact. Indeed, they may have stayed that way for some time if it wasn't for Edward once again chattering away in his happy tone.

"Yes, yes, my dear. You do look lovely, but we must be off if we want supper before the show. Should I call your maid as our chaperone?"

"No Edward, Sebastian will accompany us. He is more suitably dressed and understands the concept of discretion much more." While her argument made complete sense, Edward couldn't help but feel slightly uneasy. Not only was Sebastian a very imposing man, but something about the way he acted around Ciel made him uncomfortable. They always seemed to be together and were moments where Edward thought that Sebastian just wanted to devour her. Highly inappropriate for servant.

"Well…of course my dear. But how many times must I insist that you call me Eddie? Come now! We must be off!"

And with that, Edward, Ciel, and her butler left Phantomhive manor for a night in London.

END CHAPTER ONE

AN: Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear your feedback!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! It really encouraged me to post a lot more quickly than I was planning on. Does anyone know why I wouldn't have a hit count for this story? Obviously people have read it based on reviews but it doesn't register in my story stats? Should I email support? Anyway, enjoy the next chapter! It's a little shorter but I thought you would appreciate the update.**

* * *

><p>Ciel felt that the carriage ride to London was largely uneventful. The snow had filled in the larger holes in the road, making it relatively smooth, and the two men in her life were quiet for once. What Ciel didn't realize was the battle of wills raging over her head.<p>

Sebastian did his best not to openly glare at Edward, he truly did, but it couldn't be helped that Edward's increased physical proximity to Ciel was irking him somewhat. This in turn made him more annoyed at himself for even caring. Meanwhile Edward, who had always respected Sebastian for his care and protection of his fiancée, was once again turned off by the almost predatory vibe the butler was giving off. It was like they were all of a sudden in competition, though Edward knew that was ridiculous. At least, he thought he knew that.

So the ride progressed with very little being said between the three, with one being more oblivious than the others. When the gas lights of Town shown on the horizon, Ciel leaned forward ever so slightly in her seat. She loved the city when it was illuminated at winter. The freshly fallen snow seemed to purify the city for a few hours before the coal soot would once again stain the city grey. As she looked on the cityscape she thought that she might almost enjoy the evening.

Dinner with Edward was everything she thought it would be. Friendly, but not overly interesting. He seemed more interested in the appearance of the food instead of the taste. He even ordered his desert saying it sounded "cute." Ciel wasn't sure if Edward was trying to appeal to some feminine side, but she much preferred the puddings that Sebastian would prepare. The demon butler himself was currently waiting in the carriage; he was fulfilling the socially obligated role of chaperone in order to protect his mistress' reputation while out with her betrothed.

After the meal concluded, the couple rejoined Sebastian in the carriage and proceeded to the theater. As they would be sitting in Lord Middleford's private box, it was necessary for Sebastian to chaperone again. While Ciel and Edward sat on the protruding balcony, Sebastian took a seat behind them from where he could watch their movements. A near constant smirk was on his lips for the first half of the production of Faust. It was always interesting to see how humans perceived his kind…

At the intermission Edward leaned over to whisper something in Ciel's ear. Her eyes turned to meet her fiancé with a questioning look and without breaking eye contact she directed her voice to Sebastian. "Sebastian, wait outside until the resumption of the show. Lord Middleford wishes to speak with me in private."

Sebastian wanted to protest but knew he could not disobey his mistress. Before he stepped into the hall, he caught Edward's eye and gave his most intimidating glare. Sebastian watched with satisfaction as Edward shrank slightly into his seat, any courage he had had to embrace Ciel in the dark theater was shriveled similarly. With Sebastian's obvious warning still chilling his heart, Edward picked up his fiancée's hand with little intention of doing anything else.

Sebastian listened to their conversation from the corridor. There was nothing that could not be said in front of him, but it was obvious that Edward was grasping for topics now that his original plan for the theater box had been thwarted. As Sebastian waited for the show to recommence he overheard the soft voices of the box next to Lord Middleford's. Two gentlemen were discussing the upcoming 'party' at a fellow noble's house.

"Come on John! One of those young girls will do you good. They're bred well, and will do whatever you want if they know what's good for them. I have to buy a new girl at least twice a year. It's incredible what the nobility breed into their daughters! They're proud enough at first, but they'll know you're the boss before the light leaves their eyes."

"Really Father you mustn't speak so loud. Someone could hear you!" The second voice was younger than the first and considerably more wary. "Still, I am getting tired of the maids. It might be time to purchase a proper play-thing."

Sebastian had a feeling that his mistress would be very interested in learning more about this pocket of traders that seemed to specialize in blue-blooded slaves. This might even be the same people that imprisoned her as a child. With a polite knock on the door Sebastian reentered the box and was gratified to note that the young couple were no closer than when he had stepped out.

"My Lady, I thought you would like to know that Mr. Black and Mr. White are currently engaged in preparations for a gathering next week. They asked me to pass along the invitation." Ciel immediately understood the coded message in his words, he was alluding to her ongoing game for revenge and it seemed some pawns for the opposition were making moves. If he was informing her now, it must mean there was some manner of urgency. She needed to excuse herself and quickly.

"O Edward, I must admit I am suddenly overcome by the most awful headache. I do not believe I will be able to sit through the volume of the next act. Please, excuse me." Ciel did her best to be convincing but the crestfallen look on Edward's face almost made her change her mind.

"My dear Ciel! Are you terribly unwell? I shall take you home at once!"

"No! Edward please, enjoy the show so that you may tell me all about it later. I will retire to the London house and head home in the morning. Please, do not trouble yourself. Sebastian will see to my needs." Ciel gently implored him and he seemed to waver. Edward knew better than anyone how peculiar Ciel was about her health. She hated for anyone to see her as weak; in fact, Edward felt honored that Ciel chose to admit her ill feelings at all!

"Of course, if that is what you really want…"

"It is. Please, I will take my leave before the act begins. I do not want to disrespect the actors." With that Ciel rose with a swiftness that seemed to contradict her sudden illness. Sebastian offered her his arm, to keep up appearances of course. Ciel took it, again solely for appearance sake. When they had cleared the front entrance of the theater, Sebastian guided his mistress into a side alley.

"Well Sebastian this had better be good."

"I overheard a conversation between two gentlemen in a neighboring box. They mentioned a slaving circle of young women born to elite families. I thought you would want to take certain steps." Ciel seemed both gratified and rageful to hear this. Her excitement of gaining another clue could not be outshined by her disgust at the situation in general.

"Indeed, we need to know where this circle is next meeting. I assume you wanted me to excuse myself so we could confront the men as they leave the theater. Will you be able to recognize them?"

"I heard only their voices but if they speak at all I shall recognize them."

"Very well." Ciel gave a shiver. While she had retrieved her wrap from the cloakroom, she had not planned her evening attire around a stake out in the cold December streets of London. Of course Sebastian noticed her discomfort and had placed his own coat around her shoulders before the first shudder could pass through her. She accepted it without comment, but when she pulled it more tightly around herself she couldn't help catching a whiff or that sent which was so uniquely Sebastian. Discreetly, she pulled it closer to her face as if to warm her cheeks. Sebastian did not comment, but he did observe his young mistress with great curiosity. While he observed Ciel he could hear the rhythmic beating of her heart increase ever so slightly and he wondered at her reaction to the warmth of his coat. Surely nothing else had happened that would excite his young mistress, and he hoped he had not somehow offended her pride or otherwise aroused her anger.

Almost an hour passed with no conversation between them. They weren't ones to talk about trivialities unless it was for the benefit of an onlooker. They were simply beyond that. Their bond and time together did not necessitate babble to fill the space between them. They both knew that what tied them together was so much more substantial than anything that could be expressed in words. After the first hour Ciel's mind began to drift and soon her eyelids also began to droop. Without hesitation Sebastian had wrapped his arms around her figure, allowing her to rest on him. Ciel did not protest. She gave into her earlier curiosity about what it would be like to be held by Sebastian. This was not an embrace of passion, but neither was it one of duty. He was simply looking out for her comfort and Ciel felt safe once again. Ciel looked up at Sebastian, about to question him when their eyes locked. The words died in Ciel's throat and instead she became mesmerized by the intensity of his eyes that were so dark they were almost burgundy in color. He seemed so much more beautiful than she had ever realized.

Sebastian was not immune to the situation. He too felt trapped by the bright light which came from the blue eye of his mistress as her scarred eye was hidden behind her hair. Her trust in him was absolute and it made within him a desire to earn that trust and keep it always. He had never felt like this before for one of his contracted souls, or indeed anybody.

Of course the moment had to be broken and it was in the worst possible way. The still dark night was suddenly broken by a loud mechanical whirring and a piercing shriek in the still London night.

"GET YOUR PAWS OFF MY SEBBY!"

* * *

><p><strong>Grell returns! Please REVIEW!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I cannot believe how excited I've been to write this story. It'll probably be at least a few days until I can update again. I'm going to wait on some constructive reviews. Let me know what you guys think the story needs or if there is anywhere you would like to see it go. I have a basic idea but there is a lot of room for improvisation.**

* * *

><p>"GET YOUR PAWS OFF MY SEBBY, YOU WHORE!"<p>

Grell's shriek broke the stillness of the moment, along with the metallic whirring of his death scythe. As he came down over their heads, the reaper's form was backlit by the moon leaving his silhouette his only discernible feature. Sebastian acted without hesitation, sweeping his mistress off her feet, depositing her a short distance before immediately engaging Grell.

Their movement were swift and graceful, and if it weren't for the glint of moonlight reflected off Grell's scythe, Ciel never would have been able to follow. Suddenly both figures stopped, as if reaching the conclusion that to battle any longer would be a waste of energy. Grell of course was the first to speak in that whining tone of his.

"Sebby, I can't believe you keep parading around with that grubby little girl. I suppose she isn't so little anymore," Grell leered at Sebastian, "but I can assure you that I can be so much more accommodating than that slip of a human."

Sebastian never lost his composure; after all, he had been dealing with Grell's attentions for years. "You see, Reaper, you are simply not my type."

"I'm more your type than that little HARLOT you spend all your time with! She's taking over your existence! How long have you been attempting to seek her revenge? Eight years? Give up already you must be starving! Break the contract, leave that little bitch to me, and we can finally be together!"

Sebastian was silent for a moment and in those few seconds Ciel actually thought he might consider the reaper's offer. It was true, plans for Ciel's revenge had taken many years and in all that time Sebastian had simply been running her household, tying her shoes, and only occasionally could he indulge in his more demonic instincts as her enemies were gradually struck down. Ciel didn't know how long Sebastian could go without consuming a soul, but for the first time in their contract she feared for the end. She couldn't imagine what the pain must be like, and the long wait of Sebastian's servitude would only encourage him to draw out his pleasure in the end.

Suddenly, Grell struck again. The change in angle from Sebastian and Grell during the course of their skirmish meant that Grell was now closer to Ciel than Sebastian. With his otherworldly speed the reaper almost had her, but Sebastian's arm reached out at the last moment pulling her to safety in his arms.

"I don't think so Grell," Sebastian drawled lazily, like what he had just done was anything but extraordinary. "You see, my mistress has something that you'll never have." Ciel was now acutely aware of Sebastian's presence. His front was pressed against her back with one arm wrapped possessively around her as his other hand came up to pull Ciel's fallen hair from her neck. His head lowered to the spot where her shoulder met her slender neck and her body tickled where the tip of his nose brushed her skin all the way up to the shell of her ear. He inhaled her scent deeply as if he was reminding himself of something, when he eyes opened wide again to meet Grell's fuming expression. "Besides the _obvious_," his tone was emphasized with by an evident squeeze to her full hips_ "_my mistress possesses the greatest purity of soul. I have never seen anything like it in all my existence and I do not intend on giving it up." Sebastian was almost growling at Grell, like an animal whose food was being taken away.

Ciel hated to admit it due to the circumstances, but this entire display had turned her on. Sebastian was just so _dominant_, when she had always thought that she was the master of their game. Ciel thought for the first time that she might not be the one in control of their situation. Still, Ciel had her pride and she did not appreciate this exhibition being played out for Grell's benefit. With a sharp elbow to Sebastian's stomach she stepped out of his hold. While Sebastian was uninjured and unaffected, he seemed to pick up on the anger his mistress was feeling and released her as if she had actually freed herself from his clutches.

"Listen to me Grell," Ciel's voice was very soft. While there was no obvious threat in her tone she spoke so assuredly that you could not take her words as anything but truth. It was a true mark of her noble status. "I will tell you this one time, and then I will not hesitate to order Sebastian to tear your limbs off should you cross me. I do not share. Stay away from me, and what is mine," here Ciel's eyes flashed to Sebastian. For his part, Sebastian was impressed with the courage of his young mistress to stand up to the power of a Grim Reaper. It was obvious she was referring to him as her property and he could at least admit to himself that he liked it. It excited something in him which he had not felt since he was a very young demon and in the human world for the first time.

Grell didn't seem to know how to respond.

"Now my dear Grell, what is your business here tonight? Surely you have not come all the way to London to spy on my butler?" Ciel questioned Grell with the authority of an winged angel, a very dark angel.

"I'm working of course. I have two gentlemen on my books tonight from the theater when the show gets out. Now that I've found you here, I would assume their deaths are somehow on your hands, or the hands of your delectable butler-" Ciel's eyes narrowed and Grell immediately ceased his babbling.

"Indeed, well then I suggest you return when you are needed and not before." This time it was Sebastian who instructed Grell to leave, and surprisingly he did.

"Alright Sebby darling, but I'll be back for my souls. I suppose I could visit one of my friends in town, I've been told you are acquainted with him Lady Phantomhive…" Ciel did not react, not for lack of curiosity but for a greater distaste for this being presence. As quickly as he had appeared, Grell was gone into the night.

"Well my Lady that was quite more entertaining, and dare I say enlightening, than the second half of Faust." Sebastian was smiling which surely meant her was mocking, even if it was just a little.

"Shut up. I am not your toy to be flaunted. You will never treat me like that in public again!"

Sebastian, who had noticed his mistress' reaction to his more intimate actions, only smiled at her phrasing. Indeed, he would never treat her like that again _in public. _ Steering their conversation into safer waters, Sebastian looked at his pocket watch. "The show will let out soon my Lady. How would you like to proceed?"

"You said these men were attracted to young, vulnerable, noble women? We shall simply have to do something to catch their eye and lure them into our lair." Ciel smirked.

* * *

><p>"O sir, could you please help me? I cannot find my chaperone anywhere and I am so terrible alone and frightened. Would you be so kind as to help me find her?" Ciel looked up at the gentlemen with the most pathetic eyes and pouting lips she could muster without vomiting. They didn't seem to need much convincing.<p>

"Well of course my dear girl! Have you lost your maid? We shall help you look for her, or better yet, we shall drive you home ourselves!"

"O kind sir, thank you so much! How ever can I repay you?" Neither Ciel nor her demonic butler hiding in the shadows missed the leer that quickly flashed over the two men's faces before being replaced by smiles with too many teeth.

"My dear, think nothing of it" said the older gentlemen even as his eyes raked down the swell of her breast.

The plan was for Ciel to learn who the gentlemen were to better identify who their other nefarious associates could be. As she stepped into the gentlemen's carriage, she knew he butler would follow until she called for him. What Ciel did not intend was for the men to be so prepared for such an eventuality as this and could not speak out as a cloth covered her mouth and nose, sending her instantly into a chemical sleep.

Ciel woke some time later, though still on the road. Her hands had been bound, a handkerchief was gagged in her mouth, and she could distinctly feel a set of hands where they DID NOT belong. She struggled immediately as wakefulness came back to her and strength came to her limbs. Both men laughed, now looking at her at their leisure, with no need to hide their roaming eyes (or hands) out of the public setting. She tried desperately to say Sebastian's name but the cloth in her mouth prevented her. Instead, she settled for a nice kick between the legs of the younger man. That would teach them to leave her leg unbound. The man's father acted swiftly, slapping her across the face and pinning her foot to the floor of the carriage with the spiked tip of his cane.

"You had better hope you've done no harm to my heirs you bitch. Now, I have a little job for you, something to teach you your place." The man grabbed hold of her hair and dragged her to the floor of the carriage so that she rested on her knees, effectively pinning her legs with her own body weight. "Now, we are far enough from town that no one is going to hear you, so when I take this gag out of your mouth you are going to be putting it to much better use than screaming for help that will never come."

Ciel was both afraid and relieved. As soon as this gag was removed she would be saved, but the thought of what the man wanted from her made her sick to her stomach. With a harsh tug the linen was ripped from her mouth, but her throat was so dry that she could not make a sound at first. The man was already unbuttoning his trousers as his son grabbed her hair harshly and held her head up. She was still groggy from the drugs, and now had little energy to resist. Finally, Ciel was able to swallow again and her used all of her energy to yell one name.

"SEBASTIAN!"

Instantly the door to the carriage was ripped open and the livid face of her butler appeared. He was normally very calm, almost cavalier, in the face of confrontation, but right now the look in his eye could melt flesh off bone. With quick movements he snapped both the men's necks. They were dead before they hit the ground, or street as Sebastian immediately flung their bodies from the moving carriage.

"My Lady, it seems your plan has not exactly gone off as you predicted." Sebastian meant to make a joke, but the shaken look on his mistress' delicate features had him rethinking his approach. Instead, he lifted her into his arms without another word leapt from the carriage. While they were indeed no longer in the city they were not so far and Sebastian began the journey towards the Phantomhive townhouse.

Ciel finally spoke when she seemed to realize they were moving. "I want to go home Sebastian."

"Indeed my Lady we are quite close to the London house-"

"No Sebastian, I mean home. I need to go home." Sebastian understood her meaning and changed his route toward the Phantomhive estate. The journey, though not slow like a human would be on foot, was not so rapid as to prevent an awkward silence from falling between the two. Trying to distract Ciel with her plans for revenge, Sebastian asked if she had learned anything from the men before the situation had escalated. She replied in the negative and there was silence again.

Finally, the Phantomhive Estate could be seen silhouetted in the light of the moon. It was quite an imposing structure but to Ciel this was home.

As Sebastian quickly prepared his silent mistress for bed and laid her beneath the covers of her large bed, he was surprised by her sudden choice of words.

"Stay with me." It was not the normal command that Sebastian was used to. It was a plea.

"My Lady-"

"Sebastian, much had been said tonight between us. Much has happened and you know it. Something is different, but I do not have the energy or the depth of feeling to discover what that could possibly be. Right now, I need to sleep and I know I never will with the horrible thoughts in my head. Please just…hold me until I fall asleep. I do not want to be alone right now."

Sebastian complied. Awkwardly taking off his jacket and tie and lying down next to her, Sebastian could not remember the last time he had used a bed. Even his more carnal indulgences had not taken place in a bed for a very long time. With his left arm he gathered his young mistress to his side and held her there until he heard he breathing even out as sleep finally claimed her. Now would be the time for his escape, but something compelled him to stay. The warmth of her body was seeping through his clothes and he did not want to break away from it just yet. Instead, he pulled his mistress closer so that her body spooned against his, similarly to the way it had felt when they had confronted Grell and he had touched her skin so intimately. He could smell all the torture of her soul now, but just as he had in the alley he could also smell that underneath that torment was a soul entirely unspoiled.

Sebastian closed his eyes and allowed his mind to drift.

* * *

><p><strong>So? What do you think? I'm trying to let their relationship develop naturally.<strong>


End file.
